


Parting Gifts -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets really angry at people trying to take what is his. <br/>Happens after Angel: Parting Gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Gifts -- Revisited

**Parting Gifts - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited 7

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel really wanted to kick Wesley out, crawl into bed, and hibernate for days. However, the part of him that had manners had offered the former Watcher a place to stay after the all-nighter they'd pulled with the Barney case. Cordelia had already taken his bed, which he'd known she would do because she was too tired to walk home and he was too tired to bring her, and he would have normally crashed on the divan. But with Wesley around...   
  


"If you are certain...?" Wesley asked.   
  


Angel was certainly going to rip Wesley's voice box out if the man asked if he was certain one more time. "Yes, I'm certain," the dark-haired vampire said, managing not to grind his teeth when he did so.   
  


"Very well then," Wesley said. "I thank you-"   
  


"Don't mention it," Angel interrupted, pulling open the refrigerator door. He grabbed a container filled with pig's blood, and reshut the door with a little more force than necessary. Practically stalking, he headed over to the grate in the floor and opened it.   
  


"You are certain that I'm not putting you out?" Wesley called over to him.   
  


Angel's nostrils flared as he tried to reign in his temper. "Yes. Good _night_ , Wesley."   
  


"Goodnight, Angel," Wesley said.   
  


Angel descended down the ladder, closing the grate above him as he did so, and started heading up the tunnels where Spike was squirreled away. He planned to kick his boy onto the floor and sleep the day away in the cot Angel had provided for the blond vampire. He knew that Cordelia would go home when she awoke, and he doubted Wesley would brave coming down into the tunnels to search for him.   
  


Briefly, Angel pondered what either of them would think if they found out about Spike. He knew he was cruel to his Childe in a manner that bordered on what his soulless persona would do to the blond vampire. But something inside of him had snapped when Spike had come after the Gem of Amara. Whether it was from the century he'd spent in hell, the painful reminder of Sunnydale his Childe's presence had brought forth, or he'd just was having a bad day, he didn't know. All he did know was that his actions actually allowed him to easier control his demon when he was around others.   
  


And it wasn't as if Angel was completely heartless. Spike had a bed, blood, a television and books. He was as healthy as a vampire could get, clean the majority of the time, and was able to move around as far as the chain allowed him to in the side-tunnel.   
  


Angel knew for a fact that one day Spike would either break free and escape, or break free and come after him. His boy had too much anger and passion in him to stay submissive forever. But that's what Angel had always liked about Spike. The harder the his Childe fought him, the more satisfaction he got from dominating the boy.   
  


He was almost to his destination when he heard his Childe yelp out in pain. Darting forward quickly, but quietly, Angel reached the dead-end, side-tunnel in an instant. He crouched and placed the container of blood on the ground as he peered around the corner, not wanting to go into a possible conflict blind.   
  


What Angel saw made his blood boil. Spike was pinned to the floor of the tunnel, a human-sized, lizard-like creature holding him down with a foot in the center of his back. The younger vampire's arm was pulled up straight behind him, his hand hanging limply and at an odd angle.   
  


Everything that he'd been feeling all night coalesced into seething rage. Rising to his full height, his face sliding into its true countenance, Angel snarled low and deep in his throat and moved around the corner. The lizard-creature turned at the sound, and received a hard right to the elongated face.   
  


Angel grabbed the creature by its shirt and flung it out of the side-tunnel, away from Spike. The enraged vampire jumped after it, blocking a hit and countering with a hard one of his own. The creature rose up off the ground as Angel drove his fist into its stomach, then hissed as the dark-haired man grabbed the sides of its head and slammed its face down into a raised knee.   
  


Turning, Angel used his grip on the lizard's head to throw him up against the opposite tunnel wall, beside the entry to where Spike was currently residing. The pleasing crunch of cartilage and bones reached the vampire's ears, and he smiled evilly with his fangs. Without saying a word, however, Angel pivoted and slammed his booted foot outward in a vicious side kick, smashing the creature against the curved tunnel wall again.   
  


Angel followed the move by stepping forward and throwing his fist into the same spot. The lizard-creature let out a high-pitched scream of pain. The dark-haired vampire's hand shot out, closed around its neck, and, without remorse, he crushed the lizard's throat. He dropped the creature to the ground and stared at it with a red haze still covering his eyes. He panted heavily, albeit unnecessarily, and tried to pull himself back under control.   
  


After a moment, he practically stalked back into the dead-end side-tunnel to see Spike standing in a fighting stance, one fist up and ready, the other limp and pressed protectively against his bare waist. When the blond saw Angel, he asked in a low voice, "Is it dead?"   
  


"Yes," Angel replied, walking over to Spike, his face still bearing its true features. With jerky stilted movements, emphasizing his continued anger at what had just happened, he unbent Spike's wounded arm so he could see better.   
  


Spike hissed but did nothing else as the dark-haired vampire forcefully straightened the broken wrist. With a displeased growl, Angel yanked his shirt off from over his head and proceeded to rip a long strip off of it. He threw the ruined shirt on the pillow on the cot.   
  


"I am getting sick and tired of people hurting what's mine," Angel growled as he jerkily began to wrap Spike's wrist with the strip of grey material so the injury would heal properly. "First Buffy, then Doyle, then Cordelia and then my boy."   
  


Speaking more to himself than to Spike, Angel tied off the end in a tight knot. "What's mine is  _mine_. No one is going to take anyone else from me." As he continued, his words became clipped and full of promise and anger. " _I. Won't. Allow. It._ "   
  


Dropping Spike's arm, Angel stormed to the end of the tunnel and retrieved the keys on the overhanging pipe. His steps were hard as he returned to his Childe and unlocked the manacle around the blond's ankle. Angel let the keys drop to the hard ground as he straightened, his hands working the fastenings on his pants.   
  


"Strip," he ordered Spike. Angel pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants and stroked himself to full hardness as the younger vampire did as told. As soon as Spike was naked, Angel gestured towards the cot with his head.   
  


"On your hands and knees," he said in a still-anger-laced voice. He followed the blond over to the cot and after Spike was in Angel's desired position, climbed up on the cot behind his boy.   
  


A moment later, Angel was slamming in an out of Spike's tight hole, releasing his excess anger and harsh emotions through hard fucking. His sharp nails dug into the pale skin of the younger man's hips, his strong fingers bruising them under his punishing grip. His Childe was leaning on his forearms, his blond head down against the sheet between his hands, and Angel was shocked out of his furious haze when he felt his boy thrusting back against him with every other hit of his pelvis against Spike's buttocks.   
  


The dark-haired vampire climaxed immediately and without warning when he realized what Spike was doing. He buried himself as far as he could inside the younger man's body, holding his boy pressed close against him. He didn't move for several long seconds, as the tension drained out of him with his orgasm.   
  


Angel pulled out of Spike and tucked himself away, then pulled the blond down onto his side as Angel laid down, so that the older vampire was spooning Spike. Angel nipped lightly at the skin on Spike's neck as his hand slid around the younger man's waist to find his boy had an erection.   
  


"Do you want something?" Angel purred quietly in Spike's ear as his hand grasped the hard shaft and began stroking lightly. The dark-haired vampire could almost hear the wheels turning in his Childe's head as Spike weighed the consequences of answering yes or no. He dropped his hand lower to fondle Spike's testicles, and a pleased smirk crossed his lips when he heard the blond groan. "Well?"   
  


"Yes," Spike ground out, and Angel could tell that it cost quite a bit for his boy to say the words. "God damn it, yes."   
  


Angel kissed Spike's neck as he wrapped his hand around the younger vampire's hard shaft. He began stroking Spike's cock at a firm, even pace. His tongue danced along the semi-salty, cool skin over his Childe's jugular, his canines causing bloody scrapes to appear, of which he eagerly lapped the blood clean.   
  


Spike growled low and deep as he climaxed, the sound rumbling through him against Angel's bare chest. Angel kept pumping until his hand was covered in semen and Spike pushed lightly on the dark-haired vampire's wrist with his bad hand, his hips moving back away from Angel's ministrations. Angel knew his actions felt more painful than pleasurable, and, for once, he stopped without hesitation.   
  


Raising himself up slightly, Angel wiped his hand on the ruined shirt which was above him at the top of the pillow. He dropped it in front of Spike's curled body and laid back down again, placing his cleaned hand on his Childe's bare hip. He felt Spike shift as the blond tried to use his injured hand to wipe himself off slightly, then heard the shirt as it hit the ground off the side of the bed.   
  


"I was going to make you sleep on the floor, but I changed my mind," Angel said, his voice pitched low and soft. "I'm also not going to chain you back up, my boy, but I'll know if you try to leave. And I will be very upset if you do."   
  


Leaving the threat dangling, Angel closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally relax. And with one final thought, the dark-haired vampire drifted off to sleep.   
  


No one was ever going to take away what was his again.   
  


**End**


End file.
